Rivalries
by Chocofernia
Summary: Haza, officially being an actual story. It's the cliche Lucy-quits-fairy-tail-because-Lisanna-came-back. You know that cliche, read at your own risk, it contains language,a different Juvia,an awkward Lisanna, and a very feisty Lucy.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does !**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I entered the guild after perhaps the hardest solo mission I've ever took. No not with Team Natsu, I have to right to be with them. After all, I was just a bench warmer for Lisanna No, I have nothing against her, it's just that it seems she doesn't like me at all. Sure, at first she gave me the right away to stay friends with Natsu, but once he asked her to go on a mission with "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team" they completely forgot about me. I guess the strongest team wouldn't require cheerleaders. I sighed and finally made my way to the bar stool I usually sit at, but find that it's occupied... By none other than Lisanna. So, I decided to sit next to her, getting a rather cold shoulder from Mira.

"Hey... Mira, can I get a strawberry-" I was cut off by Lisanna's glare than she looked back at Mira talking as if I never said anything. What the hell was that about? I just want a strawberry smoothie. And if I'm correct, little Ms. Edolas should be behind the counter as well taking orders. So I waited...

And waited... and waited. Until I decided to just get up and take another job.

"Hey Luigi, can I talk to you for a second." I heard rather loudly, was it it directed at me? Probably, but whoever said it should know that isn't my name. Has Fairy Tail already forgotten about their "favorite" celestial mage? "Luigi! I'm talking to you!" I was turned around rather rudely by none other than Natsu.

"That's not my name dumb-ass. Call me by my _actual_ name and _maybe_ I'll respond." I hissed at him and turned back around to the request board.

"Oh, well are you already getting used to solo missions? Because we're um, putting Lisanna back on the know, permanently Because you haven't done a job with us lately, we're just going to replace you." He shrunk away rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! Replaced?! That's hilarious! Because it seems to me that you guys were already doing that for the past month! Wait... I forgot," I began to yell than lowered my voice making everyone in the guild lean forward waiting for what I would say next. "I was never on the team in the first place!You guys hardly let me do anything! And when you do, you guys are always assuming I'm weak and can't take them on by myself! So you interrupt!" I was just getting started yelling at them. But Erza, or should I just call her "Titania" came in and was like "That's enough."

"I'm not finished! And enough?! This whole guild just remembered I existed because of this outburst. If I didn't do anything, I'm sure you wouldn't even realized if I died on this mission!" I ranted turning towards the whole guild. "You didn't even get my name right! You know what, I should have just let Phantom Lord take me if I knew this would happen in the future. It seems you all put your magic to waste when that happened when you pretty just lost me again!" I glared at Erza causing even her to shake, then to Natsu, then I went up to Masters office ignoring what they were saying. I knocked lightly calming down and barely heard Master's small voice because of what Lisanna said causing me to stop cold in my tracks.

"She just wants attention! She said it herself pretty much! Just leave it alone Natsu, its not like she likes you anyways." Lisanna was yelling this and everyone just stopped talking looking slowly at her. I stepped away from Masters door and was about to run down there and probably attack her when Master's door opened.

"What's wrong child?" He curiously asked looking up at me. Tears were coming at the ends of my eyes. No one even defended me, they didn't even care. A tear dropped onto the floor echoing through the silent guild.

"Master... I want my guild mark removed." I swallowed down the whimpering sounds I would make from crying, and looked at him bravely.

"Why is that? Is someone after you again, don't worry I'm sure-" I was glaring down at him without realizing.

"No one is after me. I just think I shouldn't be in the guild when I was really just replacing someone and not even noticing it." I stuck my hand with my guild mark on it towards him. I'm sure everyone just heard our conversation, yet no one is stopping me. I really was just a place holder, no point in sticking around. "Please remove it already." I stated emotionally waiting and he finally took it off tears running down his face like a child who just dropped their ice cream. I stared and my hand as I descended down the stairs completely stoic.

"Hey Luce... want to go on a job?" Natsu regrettably asked as I glanced at him and continued walking.

"Ask me tomorrow." I knew he probably knew I wouldn't be here tomorrow, but he could try his luck. Then Erza looked at me and stuck her arm out stopping me from stepping outside.

"You will be here tomorrow, won't you?" She asked a little too hopefully, her arm was shaking so I ducked under it and turned to look at her.

"Don't know, check my house if you really care." And I walked home, packing to leave on a journey to get away from here. Anywhere away from _Fairy Tail_. The old "nakama" or "family" I go solo now.


	2. Authors Note

**A person reviewed the rudest thing. So I'll share it with you, but since someone actually said one short comment, I will try to continue this story, very slowly though :3. **

**Do you really watch Fairy Tail? And if you do, do you understand what you watch? All Fairy Tail members love Lucy, especially the ones in her team. No one used her as replacement for Lisanna, and she never showed any dislike for Lucy, they chat and have fun together like comrades. And she's on a team with her siblings, she wouldn't join any other team.  
The way you write this story is like everyone on FT was a jerkass and Lucy was hated by the whole world. This is not what Fairy Tail is about. And you say that you're writing this because you see lots of this in the internet. Well, every sane fan of Fairy Tail already noticed how stupid and wrong they are, they are like cancer in this fanbase, and you're only adding to it. So I recommend you to think about what I wrote here, delete it and rewatch/re-read the series to notice what it is about and how the characters are.**

**Okay so this is what I say back : **

**Dude, or chick, judging from your chosen username you're a chick. But I'll say this once, and whoever decides to insult my story that I've thought of, read this : I don't care what you say. Enough said. I took the time to write this, and it was just rude how you called the stories rude and stupid. In my opinion, I like some of those stories, they have a good plot. And telling me what to do, why don't you create an account and write a story. If you don't like it, don't comment something rude about it. I won't delete this story, nor will I ever delete any of my stories,I won't write something, share it and then delete because someone "didn't like my story". And I know what the series is about thank you very much. I don't need to re-watch or re-read it. And you did notice what the summary said, this was just an experiment of mine to see reactions. But in the end, I guess thank you, I'm glad for your feedback even though I could care less on your hate mail towards me. If I was upset about this, I'd no longer allow any guests to post without my permission, but I obviously don't care about something so rude as that. But thank you for reading anyways. **

**And to Spiky-Eared Pichu : **

**Arigato for showing interest in this story. Though it was just an experiment, I will continue writing this until I find it a good enough ending. Please PM me if you want to help me write[or more like guide?] this story along with me towards the ending. I'll update this one more slowly though because of my other stories :3. **

**And lastly to Guest : **

**:D I like it better when Lucy actually defies people. :3 But no Erza didn't get burned, yet. She and Natsu have yet to fight ;D. xD And Arigato for reading. **

* * *

Story later to be written. This might be edited ;o. Stay tuned xD


	3. Chapter 1

**Arigato for comments supporting me to continue this story. And since I thought about it for a while I decided, officially, that I will. So the story will now be showed as Incomplete/In Progress. I hope you will support me through the whole story :D. **

**And I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I finished up my packing I looked around my new slightly empty room. I know I'm not weak, so training in secrecy would be a no. Maybe I could just improve my magical energy. If I do that... then I could call out more than 3 keys. I nodded to myself and began walking towards my bed looking at my newly bought alarm clock. I set an alarm to wake me up at 6:30 AM, but now it was 9:17 PM. So 9 hours of sleep, that's good enough. I fell backwards onto my bed and fell asleep covering myself with my blanket.

**11:00 PM**

I woke up feeling something warm surround my waist. Warm... opening up my eyes I saw, none other then, the idiotic Salamander. It'd probably be hard to pry him off, but I wouldn't know, I've only used Lucy-kicks on him. Surprisingly, getting him off was easy.

"Lucy... don't leave me..." Natsu slightly mumbled wrapping his arms back around my waist. This idiot is actually telling me not to leave.

"Natsu... let go." His grip only tightened, well, I'll just use this time to think of what I'll do when I leave. Maybe I could join a different guild? Or perhaps I could be a wandering wizard who just does jobs for jewels. A different guild... I like that option slightly more, but what guild?

"Blue Pegasus...? No, too many playboys. Sabertooth? They don't even understand each other, so no. Quatro Cerberus? Too stupid and wild." I gasped, I thought of the perfect guild. Mermaid Heel... An all girls guild and I'm sure none of fairy tail would quit for _me. _I'll just go now,as long as Natsu knows I'm here, I'll never be able to leave. Finally prying him off, I grabbed all my stuff and left leaving the keys to my apartment on my desk. Mermaid Heel, here I come.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I snuck into Luce's house at 10 PM, she didn't even know I was there for a whole hour. I feel pretty proud, until I got a bit cocky and wrapped my arms around her. She felt me then. She kept talking about guilds she wouldn't join from the Grand Magic Games, but she didn't say Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel. But they're both on good terms with us, would she possibly make her own guild? Or she could just do this to throw me off, but she already did that. She's leaving now... once I heard the door close I got up and started to follow her quietly.

"One ticket to where Mermaid Heel is." Luce had to knock on the window to wake up the dude who gave her a ticket. He sat up quickly seeing as it was Luce, and looked around. Why was he looking around, I have no idea. So she is gonna join Mermaid Heel? So she lied to me about being there tomorrow, I thought she'd never lie to me. Well I know where she is going now, I'll just tell Lisanna, maybe she knows what to do. But every-time when I bring up Luce, she gets all rude and angry. Maybe Erza would want to know, after all she does seem close to Luce, just not as much as me. I'd tell Ice-freak, but he couldn't do anything, unless he puts his girlishness to use.

"The train will leave at 4 AM, would you just like to wait here, or go back home?" His voice seemed oddly familiar. But it's too dark, so I can't tell. But he gives me a cold feeling, like how Ice-princess makes me feel. I should probably tell the guild, or at least Master if anyone is even there.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V **

**2:45 AM**

When I first got my ticket at around 11:45 the voice was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The train station was badly lit at night, but I did notice one thing. Being near that guy gave me this odd feeling of nostalgia when we were at Galuna Island. I wonder why though. The sun was slowly rising up and I was able to get a good look at the mans face. Unfortunately, it was someone from Fairy Tail. Gray Fullbuster. But what was he doing, selling tickets at a train station?

"Gray... Is that you?" I questioned warily. He opened up his eyes, squinted from the light of the sun that was coming up slowly. He probably got a good look at me to realize it was me.

"Lucy?! What are you doing here?! And this early, is Team Natsu going on a mission?" He kept bombarding me with questions and I glared cold and hard at him.

"I'm not apart of Team Natsu, I'm not even apart of Fairy Tail," I held up my right hand and continued. "weren't you there when they kicked me off of the stupid team? Or when I quit Fairy Tail? Anything?" It was my turn to ask questions. But one question I didn't dare ask was, what was he doing selling tickets at the train station?

"Oh... I was working here. You see, every time when Natsu destroys something we lose jewels so we can rebuild the town. And I really needed the jewels so I decided to get a part-time job here. So I wasn't able to go to the guild yesterday." Well that answered all my questions, including the ones unsaid. "Wait, you're joining Mermaid Heel? Why?" He is perhaps as stupid as Natsu sometimes...

"I don't want to be a free mage, it'll be harder to get money that way. So I'm going to join Mermaid Heel. An all girls guild, and you guys are too damn faithful to Fairy Tail anyways so I was just making sure no-one, _no one_, could come after me." I accidently said the ending out loud but he didn't question me about it.

"What did Erza say about this?"

"She didn't. She just wants to make sure I'm here, in my house, in morning." I slightly rolled my eyes thinking that I used to look up to Erza as a sisterly-figure.

"Mira? Master? Le-" I shook my head as in telling him to stop.

"Look Gray, I'm grateful you're here to listen to my side of the story. But I already quit, no going back now, I'm no longer tied to Fairy Tail. I made no promises, nothing, so if I didn't want to, I don't have to talk to you. Sorry, but lets just forget all about this. I never saw you, you never saw me. Deal?" He nodded a slight frown on his face, but agreed anyways.

Don't get me wrong, I feel guilty for that, but if he really wants to know, he can just ask Team Natsu.

**3:50 AM**

I got onto the train not waiting any longer, staying in Magnolia was making me slowly change my mind. Seeing the boatmen outside of the boat as the waved at me. My ex-landlady nodding to me in acknowledgement. Seeing some people who smiled at me who I saw at the Fantasia parade. It was all saddening, knowing I'd probably never see them again. But once I got on the train seeing a certain water mage sleeping soundly made me slightly smile.

Even when she was kidnapping me for Phantom Lord, she wasn't very abusive about it. I don't know if this was her stop of not, so I decided to wake her up anyways.

"Love-rival! What are you doing here?!" My nickname from yours truly, Juvia. The nickname, yes I hated it, but it was nice to know she distinguished me differently from everyone else in the guild.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

Lucy seemed a little harsh this morning. Did I do anything that upset, or ask too many questions? But at least I know where she's going. Stepping out of the booth indicating the end of my shift I decided to just go to Fairy Tail, even though it was early in the morning. When I got there, shockingly, Team Natsu was there, well minus Lucy that is. But why was Lisanna trying so hard to stop a smile? I knew her as long as Natsu did, and I know when she's trying to stop something. Maybe they said something funny?

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" It was mostly directed at Lisanna as they looked at me questioningly.

"Gray, where were you yesterday?" That blood-red headed monster, Erza, asked me.

"Oh, I guess I slept too long." I lied looking straight at her. She would probably assume I wasn't lying if I looked straight at her though. But they dodged my question, not thinking it was important.

"Oh that reminds me, last night I found out where Luce is going." Flame brain had said, though he was avoiding Lisanna. Why would he do that though, he clung to her like his life depended on it sometimes, yet he's dissing her now. Odd.

"Where?" Erza had said a little too eagerly. From what Lucy told me, she just wanted to know if she was in her house in the morning.

"M-" Lucy didn't seem to want anyone to know though, so maybe a fight would distract him.

"Oi Flame-brain, what do you mean where Lucy's going?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course I already knew, but it doesn't mean I can't have a fight with him. He was the cause of us loosing our only celestial mage and only sane person.

"What'd you say ice-princess?!" Wow, Natsu really was narrow-minded. He completely forgot about Lucy. The worst part on his stupidity is that he didn't even bother listening to the rest of what I said.

* * *

**Oi, I'm tired of writing this chapter. Gomen x.x I'll make the next chapter come out faster though, I don't want this one to be too long and hurt your eyes. Gomen again. **

**- Ki-sempia **


	4. Chapter 2

**A person reviewed the rudest thing. So I'll share it with you, but since someone actually said one short comment, I will try to continue this story, very slowly though :3.**

**Do you really watch Fairy Tail? And if you do, do you understand what you watch? All Fairy Tail members love Lucy, especially the ones in her team. No one used her as replacement for Lisanna, and she never showed any dislike for Lucy, they chat and have fun together like comrades. And she's on a team with her siblings, she wouldn't join any other team.  
The way you write this story is like everyone on FT was a jerkass and Lucy was hated by the whole world. This is not what Fairy Tail is about. And you say that you're writing this because you see lots of this in the internet. Well, every sane fan of Fairy Tail already noticed how stupid and wrong they are, they are like cancer in this fanbase, and you're only adding to it. So I recommend you to think about what I wrote here, delete it and rewatch/re-read the series to notice what it is about and how the characters are.**

**Okay so this is what I say back :**

**Dude, or chick, judging from your chosen username you're a chick. But I'll say this once, and whoever decides to insult my story that I've thought of, read this : I don't care what you say. Enough said. I took the time to write this, and it was just rude how you called the stories rude and stupid. In my opinion, I like some of those stories, they have a good plot. And telling me what to do, why don't you create an account and write a story. If you don't like it, don't comment something rude about it. I won't delete this story, nor will I ever delete any of my stories,I won't write something, share it and then delete because someone "didn't like my story". And I know what the series is about thank you very much. I don't need to re-watch or re-read it. And you did notice what the summary said, this was just an experiment of mine to see reactions. But in the end, I guess thank you, I'm glad for your feedback even though I could care less on your hate mail towards me. If I was upset about this, I'd no longer allow any guests to post without my permission, but I obviously don't care about something so rude as that. But thank you for reading anyways.**

**And to Spiky-Eared Pichu :**

**Arigato for showing interest in this story. Though it was just an experiment, I will continue writing this until I find it a good enough ending. Please PM me if you want to help me write[or more like guide?] this story along with me towards the ending. I'll update this one more slowly though because of my other stories :3.**

**And lastly to Guest :**

**:D I like it better when Lucy actually defies people. :3 But no Erza didn't get burned, yet. She and Natsu have yet to fight ;D. xD And Arigato for reading.**

**To Lucifer and fairytaillover101 : **

**Thanks for the reviews :D I'm glad you like my story :D. Thanks for the 5 stars too ~ **


	5. Chapter 3

**I forgot to save all my work and now I have to restart, boohoo :c **

**But I'll make this one long due to the wait :D **

**I don't own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does **

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After Lyon left I was attacked! By Juvia, she hugged me! Do you know how awkward it feels when a woman, made of water, hugs you? One who usually shuns you too, exactly, extremely awkward.

"Thank you Lucy!" Lucy...she called me Lucy and not love-rival. Does she finally realize I don't like Gray? Or was it because of what I just did? I looked at her cautiously as she got away from me.

"Did you just call me Lucy?" I slightly raised an eyebrow at her trying to act completely calm. But on the inside I was freaking out. A nice Juvia... correction, a nice Juvia to me, is scary. Can you see that happening? She must need something from me. I scooted away from her slightly scared holding my hands up trying to protect myself from whatever she may try to do to me.

"Yes, does Lucy not like Juvia calling her Lucy? Would you prefer Lu-chan like how Levy calls you?" Even creepier, Lu-chan coming out of Juvia's mouth. I mean sure, I'd love to be her friend, but the nicknames... I think I'm too used to love-rival. I sighed putting my hands and sat across from her instead.

"Juvia... it's fine if you call me by my name, it's just that you calling me love-rival the second time we met kind of just stuck to me. So it's kind of, correction it is, creepy you calling me by my actual name. And if you want to call me Lu-chan... it might scare me even more." I rubbed my neck a bit afraid of her reaction. If she ends up attacking me or something...I think I might run for my life. No, I'm not exactly afraid of Juvia, I'm just not used to water clogging up my lungs every time she gets mad at me. She was standing up towering me when she leaned forward tackling me. Or hugging, I don't know but whatever it was ended up almost choking me.

"Ju...via, choking...can't breathe!" She let go smiling at me. Still not something I'm used to.

"Arigato for allowing Juvia to call Lucy, Lucy." Her eyes drifted down back to my hand with a slight frown. "Where is Lucy going? Juvia fears for her safety." Honesty... also not used to. I think I'm starting to understand Gray more when Juvia clings to him. I'm starting to get this feeling of being crowded by an ocean.

I sighed looking at my hand as well. "Mermaid Heel..." I untied my ribbon deciding to but all of my hair in it, I'll be having a new start, so why don't I begin it after becoming friends with Juvia.

"Juvia will too!" I raised at eyebrow at her from the raise of her excited voice.

"Juvia will what...?" If she quits Fairy Tail because of me, I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

"Well Juvia is starting to realize that Gray won't return Juvia's feelings. And Juvia thinks that it'll be harder at the Guild having to see Gray's face knowing that he doesn't love Juvia back." Juvia knew... that Gray didn't like her, yet she still tried to get him to change his mind. Tears pricked at the ends of my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I never knew Juvia was so strong emotionally.

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V**

Juvia always knew that Gray wouldn't return Juvia's feelings. Since Lucy-sama left Fairy Tail Juvia will too. Now that Juvia will have to adjust to new settings, Juvia will start talking like how Lucy-sama does when she says "I" and "me" and "my". I'll stop talking in third person.

"I..." It felt weird leaving Juvia's-my- mouth. I was so used to saying my own name instead of I,me,my etc. that it feels awkward saying it. Lucy-sama looked up at me hearing the "I" that I said.

"You what...?" I always thought Lucy-sama's eyes were so pretty and full of life, unlike mine. Mine seemed so depressing, was that why the rain always followed me, and the sun always followed her? Dismissing the thought I looked up at her smiling.

"I'm going to try talking like Lucy-sama instead of talking in third person." She visibly flinched hearing me call her Lucy-_sama_. She kept shaking her hands back and forth in front of her face shaking her head.

"Please, no honorifics. Just Lucy is fine." I wanted to argue back with her saying Lucy-sama sounds much better. But if I argued with Lucy, I might lose her as a friend. I wouldn't want that. Looking down with a sigh of defeat I nodded.

"Lucy... do you think I ever had a chance with Gray?" I looked up my blue eyes pricked with tears. She looked out the window a ghostly smile on her features. It began to drizzle softly due to my mood.

"Of course. You would've had the cutest children." I felt my face heat up and rushed my hands to it shaking my head. Fantasies of Gray and I popped up in my head with a son and daughter.

"_Lucyyyy_," I whined pouting my face at her. "You're making me regain my old fantasies with him!" My blushing face began to get hotter making my face a deeper shade of pink. She turned to me a full smile on her face though her eyes were dull.

"Everything seems to be changing so fast..." I think Lucy-sama meant to whisper that but it came out louder than I think she expected. She shook her head looking back at me. "Do you think our new life in Mermaid Heel will be like it was in Fairy Tail? Or do you think it will be better...?" Then that's when I noticed, she wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me as if I wasn't there, the drizzle got harder turning into rain.

"It'll be better... because we'll start anew. We could even have a different name and different color hair. And- and different hairstyles. We could be completely different people!" I looked at her hoping to get her mood higher. Her vision went directly at me her eyes lighting up losing the dullness it had previously.

"Yeah! We can be even stronger without Fairy Tail's feelings hindering us. Sure they made Erza stronger, but what about us?! I don't remember them supporting us as much as they did her!" She stood up raising her fist in the air with a huge grin on her face. "We'll be the strongest mages in Fiore! Forget about stupid Sabertooth talking about strong! We'll be the real strong!" People on the train turned their attention to Lucy-sama some with smiles on their faces. Other people with frowns of disgust ruining their features. Then I gulped seeing it. 3 members of Sabertooth looking at Lucy-sama in disgust. She looked at me and followed my gaze a smirk adorning her face. "What the hell are you looking at?" She crossed her arms looking at them the smirk still on her face.

"Lucy! Don't engage in a fight with them! It could be bad!" I tried to sit her down but she slapped my hand away a scoff replacing her smirk.

"Well, what the hell are you looking at?" She repeated turning towards them completely. This won't be good,but I felt Lucy-sama's determination in defeating them all, with or without my help. Even her magical energy seemed to be getting higher, I don't remember this when we did a unison raid together. Lucy seemed to have gotten a whole lot stronger since the last time we fought together. And this I knew, she might win.

* * *

**Well I finally got this out. So post a review if you want Lucy to win or lose. I want your opinion to know whether or not she should win or not. I don't think I'll be very good at a fight scene, but I'll try. And don't forget, Seth and Lyon are still on the train ;D, they could always help them if things get a little rough c;. Oh and if you don't care whether she wins or not, review if she should use her whip or her keys, or both. Or maybe even Lucy kicks ;D. **


	6. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does**

**I got tired of waiting for the voting [Gomenasai, but I added everything so you get what you want, except for her... just read the story :3] **

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt like the hugest idiot when I realized what I had just done. I was too full of over-confidence that I got myself into a fight. But I still have faith that I will win. No matter how much I may get hurt.

"I'm Dobengal, this is Tono Rabbits, and that is Mickey Chickentiger." Those last two names... they were members of Fairy Tail, but when we got back from Tenrou Island, they weren't their anymore. So I see, they joined Sabertooth. Was all they wanted was to be in the top of Fiore? Fake bastards. Which by the way, we are already off the train at my destination, Shirotsume Town, where Mermaid Heel is. I realized that this was the town where Natsu and I went for our first job and fought Duke Everlue. I would have never thought Mermaid Heel would be here, but Duke Everlue no longer controls this town so I guess it's now safe. I examined the two ex-members of Fairy Tail and Dobengal. If I'm correct Mickey uses bird magic, she owns a bird named Pii-chan that can turn into a ball of flame and become a shield. And Tono has light magic that can temporarily blind you. Dobengal... Natsu fought him, I'm not so sure about his magic, but from what Natsu told me, he seems to be fast and use something almost like Rainbow Fire.

Rainbow Fire... Romeo talked about that before. It's the same as fire, it just looks like a rainbow. He sounds a lot like Totomaru. Though with an exception of clothing and a weapon. I sighed, what have I gotten myself into?! I stared at them, well this wasn't fair at all, I won't be using my magic now, 3 against one would use up a lot of my magic.

"Well, let's fight." Mickey cracked her knuckles smiling and whistled. A blue bird, by whom she called Pii-chan, appeared and became a ball of fire aiming at me. I lifted up my whip, Fleuve d'etoiles, and whipped it at the small blue bird which was currently a ball of flame. Once it made contact with the bird it extinguished the flame and smashed the bird into the ground.

"It seems that the little blue bird can't help you anymore." I smirked at her crossing my arms when Tono stepped forward.

"Blinding light!" Perfect... I looked down and chose a key. Loke...Lion Brilliance... Brilliant. I picked up his key and raised it in the air slashing it down.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" Loke appeared behind me holding another pair of sunglasses and handed it to me. Sunglasses... blinding light...who knew Loke could actually be smart. I raised the sunglasses to my face and looked up. The stupid boy blinded his own teammates. That's a shame, it won't even be a fun fight.

"Good afternoon Princess,are these our enemies?" He looked at me and frowned noticing my bare right hand. I noticed his gaze at my hand and smiled.

"Yes. And I'll explain about my hand later. But now we just have to beat these 3."He looked up shocked seeing Tono and Mickey, "missing" members of Fairy Tail. He looked at me shocked and I nodded a bit sad, I wouldn't think that they only were in Fairy Tail because they were at the top. Or they could've quit for another reason, but _Sabertooth_? And not to mention those two aren't even that powerful, how did they get into Sabertooth. I felt my breath being knocked out of me and realized I was on the floor, when did that happen? I tried getting up but feeling the pain in my stomach, that were worse than cramps, I couldn't. Hearing a poof I realized Loke was gone, how did they beat Loke, my strongest spirit? I felt anger bubbling up inside of me and stood up trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. I stook my hand out looking down while holding my whip, the river of stars flowing out.

"You hurt one of my friends, with out a care in the world. You think I could forgive you that easily?" I looked up at them my face tear stained but frustrated. "You think your guild is the strongest?! No! It's the weakest! If you can't even feel pain when you hurt someone... than your not strong at all!" I rose my arm up and flicked the whip at Dobengal. My eye twitched in anger and I hit the man who looked frustrated as he tried to run out of my whips grasp. I grinned a bit crazily as I watched him struggle.

He stopped as if giving up, but then a flame of rainbow shot up in the sky. Not realizing it as a distraction I looked up watching it as flew back down towards me. I let Dobengal loose as I used my whip and struck the flame to make it fly towards them. But... I was wrong. It fell down on me, expecting to feel the heat I did when we were on Tenroujima, as "Lucy Fire", the painful pain of fire, all I felt was water. Looking up, I noticed it has began raining, why would it rain in the Summer? I looked around and saw Juvia crying... Juvia was crying...for me? I fell down feeling weak and looked at Juvia a small smile coming across my lips. I'll win this for Juvia... because she supports me even during stupid choices. Standing back up, I probably did the stupidest thing anyway. I charged at Dobengal during his dumbfounded state looking up at the rain.

And I kicked him. Right in his mouth. My famous Lucy kicks come in handy, that might be my strongest physical ability. Having practice nearly everyday in the morning, my thanks to Natsu and Happy, that kick got pretty powerful. I smiled as I saw him fly backwards, but when he looked up, I was scared. His eyes, they were flashing... the colors of the rainbow, it was like his fire. So vibrant and strong... I felt mesmerized by the sight. Did this come with his magic? I felt like I was flying backwards as I watched him. Only then, did I realize, I actually was flying backwards. I landed in water, or Juvia, or the puddles on the floor, but that pretty much is just Juvia.

A blinding light came and I covered my eyes, feeling all the rain start to go away. If I lived though fighting Zero, arguing with Erza, getting blasted by Acnologia, and being captured by Crocus knights, then I'm not losing this battle because of a_ group of stupid Sabertooth members_. I panted heavily and stood up blood coming from the side of my mouth.

"I'll never lose to you! I went through harder crap than this! If you think I'll be easily defeated, then you're wrong! I'm no longer Lucy Heatfillia, or Lucy a Fairy Tail! I'm Lucy A Celestial Wizard!" I walked towards them slowly whipping them every now and then. Tono and Mickey were down now, all I have to is get rid of Dobengal. We now stood face to face and now I decided to put all my strength. All my magic into one kick. And he was down. I defeated one of Sabertooth's top ten strongest wizards, with a little help. I defeated two ex-members of Fairy Tail also with some help, but I still did it.

I knew I would win.

* * *

**Are you guys happy Lucy won? I am :D I had fun writing this fight, though Lucy is kind of off her knocker**


	7. Chapter 5

**You know, I don't own Fairy tail. Anyone read the recent manga? I hate chu now Rouge, so much for being sexy!**

**Gomenasai, I updated this too slowly, I shouldn't have made you guys wait that long. I'm sorry x.x I'm so sorry. **

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I didn't use much magic energy, but I did use up a lot of physical energy. I guess I have to continue working out. Panting, I walked over to Juvia grinning.

"_We_ won!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly. People who had gathered around to watch were shocked and insulting Dobengal. I mean sure, he was someone I fought and he lost, but it doesn't mean they have to be mean to him.

"We? But Lucy-sama did it mostly all by herself. All I did was get rid of the fire. I couldn't watch you burn because you were distracted." Was Juvia always this nice? Well, not to me that is. I grinned putting my arm around her shoulder and began walking towards Duke Everlue's old house. Which now help Mermaid Heel's flag. We arrived there 10 minutes later outside of their doors.

The walls had few spots with coral in it. It was made of bricks that looked like sand, but was as smooth as water. I had my hand on the bricks feeling them, coming to an edge it pricked my finger. So, it's as dangerous as water as well? I looked up at the doors and pushed them open.

"Hello! I'd like to join this guild! Along with my friend too!" I dragged Juvia inside since she seemed way too nervous to come in. Millianna, the crazy cat girl from Tower Of Heaven, yeah her, came rushing towards us with a guild stamp.

"Where do you want it?" I raised an eyebrow at her slightly shocked. No trial, no asking for names, nothing? "Oh yeah, and once you get it, you have to fill this out." She handed me a huge book, and I mean huge, smiling as if this was normal. "But you don't mind right Lucy-chan?" I flinched a bit being called Lu-chan, only Levy ever only called me that.

"Why do we have to fill this out Millianna?" I was actually curious, why would we have to fill out something so big?

"Oh, it's because it's the second edition. Before this was a co-ed guild where guys were accepted. But since the majority of it being girls and the most of the guys leaving to join different guilds, now we have to make sure on a lot of things. And so we could know whether or not you're a threat to the guild." Ah, so this is why they didn't have any trails or anything, it's because this large book covers most of it. "Just fill out the pages with the blue, pink and green tabs." I examined the book, realizing that was the majority of it.

**5 Painstaking Hours of Filling Out Pages**

When Juvia and I finally finished, we then got our guild stamp, and sat down at one of the couches in the guild. It was so soft and plush.

"Hey, newbies, weren't you in the Grand Magic Games participating for Fairy Tail?" That reminds me... Juvia never got her Fairy Tail stamp removed. She got Mermaid Heel's guild mark in the same spot, as did I, and in the same color. It's like it just made the mark disappear, as if it was never there. I stared at the girl who asked the question, I believe her name was Ariana Web. Web magic if I'm correct. I nodded and began polishing my keys, with the polisher that was in my duffel bag. I stared at my guild mark remembering about Loke as I cleaned his key.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Loke." I said not as enthusiastic to explain my situation. In a golden poof he was here his smile wide as he saw me continuing to clean his key.

"Are you in any danger princess?" He asked, I knew he knew that I wasn't in any danger.

"Just checking on you. Plus I have a lot of explaining to do." He sat down next to me his smile slowly disappearing and I began the story with Lisanna. Once I finished he sighed and then I began interrogating him.

"Now, why... no how did you lose so quickly to Mickey and Tono?" I leaned towards him all ears.

"I didn't fight them. I fought that rainbow dude, I wanted to get rid of him first so he couldn't hurt you." I looked at him shocked, he wanted to protect me from him, I mean I knew he would protect me. But trying to take out the stronger opponent. I'm touched, but slightly annoyed.

"So you didn't,at all, fight Tono or Mickey. Where you could've fought them to your hearts content, just because you were worried for my safety?" He nodded. Whacking his head I closed his gate and stood up.

"Juvia, want to take a mission?"

"First mission in an all female guild. I think that would be cool." She smiled as we started walking towards the mission board.

* * *

**Too Lazy to Explain Mission and 3 Years in Mermaid Heel. **

**Fairy Tail gave up on getting them back and carried on though some members were slightly depressed. Losing 2,strong, members in one** **day.**

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V **

"Minna we're home!" I yelled walking into the guild with Lucy-chan. Lucy had finally convinced me to give Lyon a chance and we slowly began going out. He acknowledges me as a strong mage unlike Gray. I stopped calling her Lucy-sama after we destroyed a strong dark guild, no I didn't lose respect for her. I just realized that, how Gray got annoyed by it, then Lucy might have too. To her shock, she stared at me and smiled beating up the rest of the guild by herself as if she had new found power.

After Lyon and I started going out, Seth tried to get Lucy to like him. But sadly, it was all a façade so he could steal her keys. After finding that out, Loke kind of murdered him. Okay, correction, Loke did kill him and reported to the magic council that he was an evil mage trying to kill his master. Much to Lucy's dismay at her spirits lying, but she never said anything. I still wonder why, but I don't bother about it.

"Welcome back! Lu-chan. Ju-chan." Millianna smiled at us attacking us in a hug. "You guys took so long, why?" Lucy frowned at her patting her head.

"We were only gone for 3 days. Plus, it's only natural, the train took forever to get there due to hijacking, twice, and we met up with _Fairy Tail._" I noticed the disgust in her voice as she said the guilds name.

"You two were chosen to be in the Grand Magic Games. It's me, you guys, Ka-chan, and Ri-chan." Slowly translating the last two names in my mind, she meant: Kagura and Risley. Kagura was to be expected, but Risley. We have an unspoken rivalry between us, it was about who was stronger. We never actually fought it out or anything.

"Any catches?" Lucy questioned her. What did she mean catches?

"Yeah, Master-sama said that if we lose this year, the guild will become co-ed again, she made a bet with the other masters." I'm slightly fine with that, because then Lyon-kun could probably join our guild. Just thinking about it made me blush.

"Well they start in less than 4 months, so should we train in Crocus to be prepared?" I faced her as I asked this, it would be quicker to get there if we did. We told the rest of the team that would participate in the games that and started packing to go to Crocus.

I'm positive, that this year, _will_ be our victory.

* * *

**Finally finished! Happy now? I'm still story for the late update. I keep forgetting to save after I type up the story. So I hoped you enjoyed the story and didn't give up on it :3. **

**- Ki-sempia**


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay, hey peeps, guys, girls, whatever you want to call yourself. No offence intended by the way. Okay, so if you're confused about Seth going to jail :3. I halfway don't understand it myself :3. I was just going with a gut feeling on making him want to steal Lucy's keys. Loke, being the over-dramatic romantic guy he is, killed him. Okay okay, I know that was probably stupid, I just realized the mistake I made, on making him murder him and making up a lie to the Magic Council.**

**Realization : No Seth isn't in jail, he's dead. Or is he... ? c;**

**I will add the next chapter onto this. So please be patient, I'm still adjusting to trying to write it in at least 1 week or under.**

**For those hoping it's a NaLu... sorry, Natsu can't have Lucy because he doesn't deserve her [in my story]**

**I might make it where she falls in love with Loke... or Rouge... I don't know, post a review on who you want, I'll take it into consideration :3. Anyone _but_ Natsu is able to get with her. Too many NaLu stories when Lucy quits Fairy Tail.**

**Okay no, she isn't going back to Fairy Tail. She might visit, but she won't go back.**

**Unless, maybe, possibly, the guild master dies and in her will it says to disband the guild.**

**Just a thought. I'm thinking of different scenarios on what to do now :3. If you have advice, that isn't something rude like how I did something wrong and I realized it, don't tell me. If you happen to be those state-the-obvious-and-doesn't-realize-it's-obvious, I might give you an exception.**

**Oh yeah, and I am accepting OC's to be in Mermaid Heel. Please, don't forget, this is an _all female guild_.**

**One more thing, Lucy began wearing a mask on half of her face like in Bleach with Ulquiorra. :3**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

While we boarded the train with a few extra members to help us, our next stop would be Cedar. Cedar, such a beautiful town, the sea is fantastic. Once we stopped here, I just ran towards the salty smell of the beach.

"Juju, come on!" That became my nickname for Juvia, it sounded like a little kid made it up, but I don't really care. My hair flowing behind me as I ran, until I tripped.

"I'll save that in my memory..." A male voice had said out loud. Did he mean my fall? I bolted up as if nothing had happened taking off my sandals in the process. I turned around seeing Juvia's figure beginning to get closer. The half mask on the side of my face had fell off, making it getting dusty.

"Last one to the beach has to clean for a week!" Juvia yelled back at me as she ran past. Last one... Soon Kagura, then Millianna, and lastly Risley passed me.

"Wait what?" I picked up my mask and ran as fast as I could and finally passed Millianna. Passing Kagura and then Juvia as I pushed myself to get to the beach. Well I mean, I never had to be in first place, it's just that in my time in Mermaid Heel made me feel like I was always behind. So I pushed myself to the extent of tiring myself out until my body adjusted to it, making it only a little of my effort. Making it to the beach first I jumped around kicking sand up.

"Mommy, look, isn't that the pretty blonde lady from Raining Stars?" A little boy had questioned as he tugged his mother's hand pointing at me. Raining Stars... ah, I remember that name. Juju and I made it up as our team name. Since, she _is_ the _rain woman_. And stars since I'm a _stellar_ spirit mage. So it fit, we began disbanding dark guilds, doing jobs quickly without destroying anything. People had began to request us at Mermaid Heel making some guilds storm into ours angry. Once Fairy Tail mages did, upset that they weren't getting many jobs. And when they asked a client why, they said because of Raining Stars. Now as stupid as Fairy Tail is, they assumed Raining Stars was a guild, it took them 3 months after to realize that it was a team.

I'm still angry at Fairy Tail, they didn't even try to get me back. Let alone acknowledge my absence. If the GMG are the same like how they were when I first participated, then I'm bringing them down. Alone or not.

"Lucy-chan! Did you cheat?" Juvia had started calling me Lucy-chan or just Lucy. Shaking my head no I stared at her upset that she would think I cheated.

"I was just giving it my all." I pouted, I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at her. Juvia's eyes had changed over the years in Mermaid Heel, they became a sea blue, with a bit of green in them. They were truly pretty, our magic had gotten much stronger and I had collected all 13 gold keys. But that story is for later. I stared at the sand, the crystals in it glinting.

"Ju-chan, Lu-chan, Ka-chan said we would be here for 2 weeks." Millianna was now here stripping off her clothes revealing her bathing suit.

"Swimming Milli-chan? I'll join you." Juju had said and began stripping too, that left only me in my clothes.

"Milli where's Kagura and Risley?" I had began to take off my clothes too, my bathing suit was a dark blue bikini with a star on a side for the top. And the bottom was dark blue as well with a star on one side. The lining of it was a shade of golden like the stars. Juvia's was a light blue bikini with darker blue lining with white stripes going through it. Even though Millianna most of the time looked like she was already in a bathing suit, hers was a light pink making it almost look white, with lines at the side, making it look like whiskers. And her bottom was also the light shade of pink.

"Oh..." She looked down a frown appearing on her face. "Risley got hurt while she running,so Kagura took her to a hospital." My eyes widened, I could feel it. Risley got hurt... because of a stupid race. Usually I would have laughed and say 'Run much fat-ass?', but now was different. I mean, it wasn't anything serious, just a race. But she ended up injuring herself, that means we'll need someone to fill in for her.

"We should probably train... or stopping here would be a waste." I announced trying to get rid of the thick tension. They nodded and we ran out to the sea. The waves were smooth and calm. Juvia went deeper into the sea where waves were stronger trying to control them. I, on the other hand, decided this would be my time to train with Aquarius. So when she oh-so-accidently washes me in with the waves, I could be able to stay where I was.

"Open! Gate of the Water-Bearer! Aquarius!" I yelled sticking her key into the sparkling clean sea.

"Tch. What do you want?" Aquarius looked at me slightly agitated.

"Wash me into the sea with your strongest blow." I commanded and braced myself for the impact.

"What? You don't tell me what to do." She scoffed, but she still did what told her.

"Thanks Aquarius. I'll give both you and Scorpio 3 months off!" I yelled while I was being washed away in the waves. Breathing steadily, I was able to stop myself from moving while the waves were moving. Sighing in relief, I swam to shore. I was able to do it, for like 3 minutes, but that's still good. Grabbing another key knowing it was Loke's I smiled.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I swung the key through the air and with a poof, there he was.

"You called princess?" He started lifting up my hand to kiss before I took it from his grasp and shook my head.

"Will you help me in hand-to-hand combat? I'm still not very good at it." He sighed and decided to check out my reflexes as he stuck his fist out quickly almost punching my face.

* * *

**Blah blah blah Time Skip to GMG :D**

* * *

**No one's POV**

In an inn where Mermaid Heel was residing were 5 women. It was past 11, but they were directly instructed to be up until 12. If they weren't there, the team would automatically be disqualified. In another inn were 3 men,2 cats and 2 females, they were Fairy Tail. For in the inn next to that were 3 men, a weird cat, and a woman, Blue Pegasus. In a hotel belonging to Sabertooth were 4 males and a female. Quarto Cerberus, 5 men. Twilight Ogre, 5 men. And other guilds who now one cares about. _Anyways_, after a fight to get rid of the other guilds as the elimination round, leaving only those teams left.

For the first official round of the GMG was...

A singing contest, you will be paired with someone from a different guild to show that no matter if they're the enemy or not, you must work together. A certain blonde haired mage sighed looking up completely frustrated.

"Are the people already chosen?" She asked as she and the rest of her team stood before the pumpkin man. He shook his head no and began explaining that on, however much the crowd claps will be measured into points. Magic can be used to get more appeal. Lucy stepped forward from team Mermaid Heel, her mask still on, with the capes hood covering it. Too anyone watching it looked like she had horns on one side of her face. As she walked into the arena, the most embarrassing thing happened. She tripped. The same way she did when they were racing to the beach.

"Lucy-chan! Good luck! We know you're not very good with people, but don't hurt anyone." A girl with black locks tied into a braid her white guild mark showing on her arm. Her name was Alex Fullmetal, she was holding Risley's placeholder.

"I'll try." She said with a wave of her hand standing up as if she was never on the floor. "So who am I paired up with pumpkin head?" She removed her cape finding it annoying showing the half of the mask. He shook in fear as he looked at the mask wondering why she would wear such a thing.

"N-Natsu Dragoneel from Fairy Tail." Lucy's eyes darkened as she glanced over at him.

"Can't I get anyone else? Or better, how about he switch with Gajeel?" She ran her fingers though the half of her hair that wasn't covered and looked at him with a bored expression. "Oh how about anyone else, but him?" Mato, the pumpkin guy, shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, it's already been chosen, we can't switch." He looked a bit upset as he told her.

"Luce! I missed you!" Natsu began running towards her and she held up her hand making him stop.

"Do not talk to me as if you know me." She frowned at him. "Let's chose a song Dragoneel." She went to the center of the arena, showing which song they had to sing.

"Oh hell no..." She mumbled shaking her head enough to make the mask fall off. Unconsciously she bent down picking it up and placed it back on her head. "Can I forfeit?" She groaned already knowing they would lose points if she did, if she could.

"What's the song Luce?" He questioned wrapping an arm around her. She pushed him off of her making him hit the silver bricks around the arena.

"Don't touch me, idiot." She heard Gray's laughter from the box that Fairy Tail was residing in. She waved at him grinning. "Long time no see, stripper." She called out her grin widening as she saw him run around looking for his clothes. Natsu, the persistent idiot he is, stood up and still wrapped his arm around her. Lucy, noticing the idiot wouldn't leave her alone, just grabbed a mic and threw one at him.

"We're singing Reunited, by Peaches and Herb." She announced with fake cheer. "Juju... save me!" She whispered into the mic making it sound around the whole arena.

"Who's Juju?" Natsu had asked her, it sounded like a toy or something.

"Your opposite." She simply stated, it was true. It just wasn't enough for the idiot to understand. As they began to sing, Natsu, yet again wrapped his arm around her. Dropping the mic she...

* * *

**Post in a review on what she should do to him. Anything that isn't romantic that is.**

**Note: Millianna,Kagura and Risley are no longer in the GMG, because they're watching over Risely. The people who are taking their place are; Alex Fullmetal, Misaki Raven Heart, Rina, and Undine Valentino. [Gomen ne, I forgot about RIna wanting to finish up the story already x.x]**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such the delay. I feel sucky :3. Well on to Lucy, many people didn't vote. So I just decided to- read the chapter!... Glob... I made a typo. gomen.**

* * *

**No-one's P.O.V**

Lucy kicked him in his stomach sending him towards the wall.

"Don't touch me as if we're friends!" She huffed crossing her arms completely throwing the song off.

"Luce, what's the matter with you?" He groaned holding his stomach. Her kick, most definitely gotten stronger.

"Lucy, what did I say about fighting idiots in the arena!" A small girl with shining violet eyes muttered loudly enough for Lucy to hear.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Un-" She was interrupted by a laugh, coming from a sound mage on her team. Alex Fullmetal.

"Lucy! Do it again! That was funny!" Alex began laughing pointing to the salmon haired mage still laying against the wall. Another female on their team was leaning against the wall of the teams box earphones in her ears. She looked at them a playful smirk adorning her features.

"Didn't Undine tell you to kick their penis and not their stomach?" She questioned looking at the male.

"He doesn't have one." Lucy and Juvia deadpanned at the same time, causing the arena to roar with laughter. Natsu groggily got up and, idiotically, once again slung his arm around Lucy once he got close enough. Before anything further could happen, pumpkin-head came in and led them out of the arena.

* * *

**Time-skip**** of awesomeness! To the battles, starting with M.H!**

* * *

**Undine's P.O.V**

"For the first tag-team battle will be Mermaid Heel vs Blue Pegasus!" Mato said grinning. "If you will, bring down Undine Valentino and Alex Fullmetal. They'll be versing Ren Akatsuki and Hibiki Lates." I groaned, happy but annoyed I got paired with _Alex_. She was so _loud_, her magic was awesome and powerful, but _loud_. I jumped from the box along with Alex not bothering to walk all the way around.

"Let's just get this over with." I muttered and looked up to see Hibiki and Alex _flirting_. "Get serious! If you did this on a real battlefield you'd be dead already!" I growled. I looked over to the other guy, shamelessly flirting with a women with pink hair. Lifting up a hand I pointed at him once again muttering.

"Maguility Rays." As it shot him, it was an instant K.O. He wasn't powerful at all. I looked back over to Alex to see her grinning holding her one and only black and white guitar.

"Sound wave!" She sang stringing notes from her guitar only to have a shield block her attack. I stood there frowning. She wasn't trying at all with this guy. She's just playing him. I raised up my hands using sensory link to connect the two males.

"You're taking to long. Attack one and it'll effect the other." I simply stated as I watched the previous male who was K.O'ed stand back up. "If you don't, I'll do it myself." I sat down my rays already surrounding me to attack. She pouted slightly causing me to make the biggest mistake of my life. "We'll go to a karaoke bar if you finish this up. One with a song with a guitar in it." I slightly bribed.

"Really?!" I nodded. She plucked a string directly in the middle mumbling 2 words that would mean our win.

"And Mermaid Heel wins!" Mato announced grinning at us.

"Don't put me in anymore rounds. Nor Alex. We're going to Lucky Star." I stated and walked out the arena.

**Time-skip Because no-one cares about the other other battles. **

We arrived at the karaoke bar in different clothes. I was wearing a purple tank top with white shorts and a black belt, my hair in two small pigtails. Alex was wearing a white t-shirt wearing barely visible shorts. Her hair was in a high pigtail that swished as she walked. We got our own room in the bar to sing privately so we couldn't be heard.

"Order food. I'll just find something to sing while you're at it." I said clearly for the first time today. I guess you could say... I'm much more shy when we're in a crowd. She nodded skipping out the room to order who knows what. Scrolling through the list, I found the perfect song that would fit those Pegasus dudes. Picking up the mic I stood in front of the song and began singing.

_"I tremble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
If I stumble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
Can you hear my heart  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer_

_Help I'm alive_  
_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Hard to be soft_  
_Tough to be tender_  
_Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train_  
_Help I'm alive_  
_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer"_

I grinned continuing the song, oblivious to the more than one pair of eyes staring at me. I took a small breath and continued the song.

_"If we're still alive  
My regrets are few  
If my life is mine  
What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going  
I get whatever I need  
While my blood's still flowing  
And my heart's still  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer_

_Help I'm alive_  
_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Hard to be soft_  
_Tough to be tender_  
_Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train_  
_Help I'm alive_  
_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer"_

I repeated the third stanza only to be interrupted by coughing. I turned around, now ignoring the rest of the karaoke lyrics swim down the lacrima.

"You should have-" I stared at the other two people who were with her. "Why are tigers here?" I growled, my cold demeanor coming back.

"Oh c'mon. Continue singing, you matched the voice, like... perfectly!" Alex encouraged making a few claps.

"We could leave." I returned my cold stare to the male with black hair._ A cape_ around him. _A cape... _I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing falling on the couch next to Alex pointing at it.

"W-what the f-fuck is up with their o-outfits?!" I questioned laughing again even harder seeing the other male. He dressed like how Lucy used to, with a, what was that a tube top?, small tank as a shirt. Seeing them both slightly pout, I calmed down only for Alex's laughter to come in.

"I didn't even notice! They look so stupid." Her eyes slightly lowered staring at the blondes torso. A smirk came across her face. "But that 'shirt' sure shows off nice pecks." She said using her fingers to put quotations around shirt. We started laughing again seeing his face get red from I don't know, anger or embarrassment?

"My shirt is perfectly fine thank you!" He growled crossing his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with my cape." The quieter one mumbled.

"Rouge don't say that!" The blonde one grumbled.

"Who are you to tell him what to do and not to do?" I muttered under my breath rolling my eyes.

"I can hear you." They both said at the same time. Who are these people exactly anyways? Rouge... Rouge Cheney?

"Rouge Cheney? Sting Bebecliffe or something like that?" I smirked knowing it'd just get him to get angry again. If I remembered correctly the white dragon slayer is too stupid to comprehend moods. And the shadow dragon slayer voids all emotion. This will be fun.

"It's Euclif-"I raised my hand to stop him from talking and to put a sensory link on each other, it usually causes damage, unless it's only for emotions.

"Why do I feel angry right now...?" Rouge muttered beginning to glare at me.

"Don't cut me off when I'm talking!" Sting growled beginning to stomp his feet on the floor.

"Shut up. We're going to sing. Don't eat my nachos." Alex chewed on more of her nachos and stood up picking up a mic and throwing the other to me.

"Lucy's song?" We grinned at the same time as we scrolled the list for it.

_I was a fool to ever leave your side  
Me minus you is such a lonely ride  
That break-up we had has made me lonesome and sad  
I realize I love you 'cuz I want you back, hey-hey_

_I spent the evening with the radio_  
_Regret the moment that I let you go_  
_Our quarrel was such a way of learning so much_  
_I know now that I love you 'cuz I need your touch, hey-hey_

We started off trying to hold our laughter. This song is so... sappy.

_Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cuz we understood  
There's one perfect fit and sugar this one is it  
We both are so excited 'cuz we're reunited, hey-hey_

_I sat here starin' at the same old wall_  
_Came back to life just when I got your call_  
_I wished I could climb right through the telephone line_  
_And give you what you want so you would still be mine, hey-hey_

_I can't go cheatin' honey, I can't play_  
_I found it very hard to stay away_  
_As we reminisce on precious moments like this_  
_I'm glad we're back together 'cuz I missed your kiss, hey-hey_

We repeated the last lyrics already holding our stomachs. Sting was laughing shamelessly along with Rouge due to the link. I smiled as we finally finished up the song.

"That w-was," Sting took a deep breath and continued. "hilarious!" I rolled my eyes biting on a smile trying to force its way up. Alex on the other hand smiled and sat back down to eat her nachos.

"Your turn!" I grinned sitting next to Alex and started eating the beef jerky she got for me.

* * *

**I'm tired of writing this chapter now :3. I'll try to see if I can get another chapter written for today, so keep reading if you want to know what song they chose. Will... _might_ be in Rouge's P.O.V. **


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey readers. I really apologize that I keep getting off track of writing one story and make a whole entire new one. I usually do that when I can't think of what to do more with the story. Currently, for the story you may be reading this on, I have at least 0 - 100 words. Since, sometimes when I write, I either forget to save, or it doesn't save. I'm really sorry about that. I'll try my best to get some out either today, or this week. If I whatsoever don't or can't, rant to me. For some reason, it gets my inspiration pumping... aside from music.

So I'm sorry. If you want to, I won't mind if you completely hate me for being so late on writing a new chapter. But if you want, you could read some of my other stories. So sorry again.

- _Chocofernia-sama_


End file.
